Ken Kaneki
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Rize’s Rinkaku Kaneki summons his Kagune (Rinkaku) forward as he gets ready to launch himself forward. Once is Rinkaku is out, Kaneki can charge onto an opponent as you stabbed their down. This move can be charged up for long distance and extra damage. If you hold B while moving, the Rinkaku help you around the stage. If you move down as soon as you let, you can create a claw attack to buried the opponents down. They’re also of change of you healing yourself by eating the pin-down opponents that races of “Human”. Side B - Eyepatch’s Blade Kaneki forms into his Kakuja as he creates the blade-like arm. The Blade’s power is regardless of how long you move forward with this move, where increases the power of this attack. As you move around with the blade, it’s slow you down for a while, so be wise when charging the blade’s power for extra damage. Up B - Centipede's Tail Kaneki forms into his Kakuja as he creates a centipede tail. The launch is high as the centipede can be used mid-air, stabbing any opponent nearby. The tail can also launch yourself onto another wall or perform for extra recovery. If used while holding B, you can stab the tail onto the ground to buried opponents downward. Down B - Black Reaper's Cage Kaneki buried himself into as he forms a cage from his kagune. If opponents are trapped onto this cage, they suffer continuous damage as they need to move around in order to move away from the cage. You can stay on the ground for 10 seconds, and after use, this move needs to recharge for 4 seconds. Final Smash - One-Eyed King’s Dragon Kaneki forms into his powerful kakuja forward as he wraps himself onto the stage. Under this dragon form, the screen becomes consuming onto his kakuja. The dragon can crunch onto the stage and opponents who are bite take heavy damage. If lucky, you can manage to OHKO the opponents if you crunch in the right time, but that only if their human. After 15 seconds, Kaneki turns back to normal, but suffer heavy damage after use. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Anime Category:Male Category:Former Humans Category:Ghoul Category:Heros Category:Protagonist Category:Young Adult Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Characters with a Tragic Past Category:People with Family Problems Category:Crazy Characters Category:Insane Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Japanese Category:Father Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:The Last Generation Category:Universal Crusade